mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.3 logic b0mb.hc/Summary
Elliot continues to hack the FBI from Ray’s office on the night of June 26th. He is coding malware to put on a femtocell device that will intercept traffic on standard issue smartphones, complete with a logic bomb that will destroy all memory if the FBI look too close. Lone Star looms over Elliot, who replies that he needs to talk to the old administrator. Lone Star says he’ll talk to Ray. Dom is at Steel Mountain as the FBI are taking data tapes into evidence. In the bathroom, technicians are looking for evidence as Dom is shown where the raspberry pi was installed in the wall. Angela comes home to find Darlene in her apartment. She fails to notice her pull a USB from her laptop. Darlene references the mixtape CD Angela used on Allsafe and says it’s time to repay Elliot. She sits Angela down and tells her the plan to install the femtocell on the FBI floor of the E Corp building. Angela refuses. At a restaurant, Joanna arrives to meet Kareem in a booth. Joanna says it is risky to be meeting outside of their usual time and place. Kareem is paranoid about his phone being tapped and being watched. Joanna thanks him for the information and tells him it will be okay. Dom arrives at the FBI floor at night. She has an E Corp employee escorted off the floor. She meets with her fellow agent, who is looking through photos of people from the End of the World party. The reference surveillance on Joanna as the female agent recounts a dream she had of being terrorized by a man in a surgical mask. Dom denies dreaming. They acknowledge flying to China soon, with Dom warning her coworker that she gets sick easily. Darlene and Elliot sit at their mother’s dining table. Darlene wonders where the She-Devil is. Elliot notices that Darlene is quiet, which brings out that Angela does not want to help with the plan. Elliot doesn’t want her involved anyway, but Darlene says there’s no other way to get on the premises. Mr. Robot thinks she’s right. Elliot wants her to think of another method. At the Chinese airport, the FBI group: Santiago, Dom, Jesse, and the female agent arrive. Dom notices men in devil masks, previously worn by Dark Army, passing them on the escalators. The FBI meet Minister Zhang at a government building. Zhang and SAC Santiago pose for a photo op before going behind closed doors. Santiago wants to visit the E Corp backup sites, which is set for Tuesday, July 1st. He begins to dance around a subject when Dom bluntly brings up the Dark Army, drawing stares from everyone. Zhang agrees to provide a dossier before inviting them all to a party on Monday night. Joanna looks at mail on her kitchen table. She opens a package to find a silver rattle in a velvet bag. She gives the rattle to the baby and plays with it. At the park, Ray and Elliot talk about needing the old system admin. As Ray is worried about his motionless dog, he concedes that Elliot really does need RT. Mr. Robot is pacing, urging Elliot to call Angela. At night, Joanna sings in Danish to her baby. Mr. Sutherland explains that he failed to trace the package and tracing the calls is in progress. He recounts how he followed her orders and killed Kareem, staging it as a robbery. As he leaves, he asks why she had him paralyze Kareem with an injection. Joanna says it was to give him answers and not have his death be so sudden, lest they be ruthless murderers. As he exits, she resumes singing. Angela enters a bar as news of same-sex legalization plays on TV. She meets Ollie and they hug. The Inconspicuous man and woman can be seen at the bar directly behind them. Ollie and Angela reminisce over their relationship, as this bar was where Ollie first professed his love. His gives her his resume as the conversation turns to Gideon. He wonders if the mixtape CD they had had anything to do with it, when Angela notices him pushing his phone closer to her on the table. She finds that he is recording her and puts it in his beer. She asks if he’s working with the FBI, but he says his lawyer uncle simply told him to be careful. He only dictated a sketch of Cisco to the FBI. Angela leaves angrily. At Zhang’s party, Dom is uncomfortable in her dress and grabs a drink. She talks with Jesse briefly about his crassness before going to look for the toilet. Upstairs, she opens a door to find a hallway full of clocks. Zhang finds her and they acknowledge his collection. Dom says his rare, German clock is something her parents bought from Kmart. They talk about her being New Jersey born and raised and that she joined the FBI because of her disgust and fascination for the selfish brutality of the world. Zhang takes her to see a painting in the library. He gets her to tell her origin story, of how she quit law school on the day before graduation because the person she was dating proposed. Zhang takes her to a dresser and shows Dom beautiful Chinese dresses. When she asks to whom do they belong, he says his sister. Zhang then gets tearful as he wonders what the world be like without 5/9, if there are alternate realities where they are living different lives. The clocks strike midnight. He walks away and says they must get back to the party. Angela and Elliot are at his mother’s table. She came after the incident with Ollie. Elliot is displeased at her involvement with the plan. She asks why he never agreed to see her when she tried reaching out. He says last time they spoke, she told him to take care and he didn’t want to see her until he was okay. He admits to seeing his dead father standing behind her. Angela says she wants to be his friend. They smile and talk about Qwerty getting fat. At the smart house, fsociety militants are preparing for the bailout vote with a large flying drone. Darlene promotes Vincent to be in charge and sends him on his way to D.C. Darlene receives a phone call and asks “When?” In Ray’s office, Elliot watches RT work on the computer. Lone Star sit in the corner. Elliot realizes RT is very capable and types into the notepad, asking why he stopped working on the site. RT doesn’t want to answer. Mr. Robot yells at Elliot for asking questions. RT indicates that an invite only Tor site can’t be good. He then logs on and leaves the room. Elliot looks and finds a black market offering drugs, hitmen, and abducted underage girls. In his bedroom, Elliot tries to think the best of Ray and wonders if he can have two halves. Mr. Robot wants Elliot to ignore the whole thing. Joanna is in her nightgown, listening to the music box, when the mystery phone calls. She answers and begs Tyrell to say something. She hears a firetruck, which matches a firetruck passing by her home. She runs outside into the street. Angela is hailing a cab, where the Inconspicuous man and woman can be seen at the side of a building. Angela switches taxis and uses the subway to arrive at the smart house. Darlene welcomes her inside after confirming she wasn’t followed or has her phone. Upstairs, Trenton and Mobley are there are Angela stands before them. Dom and the female agent are coming down to the hotel lobby. Dom is wearing sunglasses, telling her coworker about her strange night with Zhang, and how he showed her his sister's wardrobe, made even stranger by the fact that he has no sister. They meet Jesse, who informs them that Santiago is on the phone yelling at someone because someone smudged the fingerprints on the Raspberry Pi. As Dom tries to pour a cup of coffee, gunmen enter the lobby and start firing, killing the female agent. Dom takes cover and grabs the gun of a killed man. She shoots one of the assailants in the knee and watches as he kills himself. Elliot is sleeping when Lone Star and other men abduct him. Lone Star shows him the bloody rat tail of RT as Ray emerges from a van. He laments that Elliot shouldn’t have looked at the site before the men start assaulting Elliot on the sidewalk. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes